


Seoul Drift

by daddyoungho



Series: hide and freak with me [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoungho/pseuds/daddyoungho
Summary: Johnny very rarely used his clout to get what he wanted, but he was intrigued by TNT, by his skills and his racing and most of all his identity. He raced to race, not for the money and fame, he wanted to prove to the world that racing was something that required passion, not the hunger for fame, the thrill of going on dangerous speeds and seeing the city lights flick by in milliseconds was what he lived for. He was determined to make his point through a phone call for the next most talented street racer next to himself.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> you guys ever watch The Fast & The Furious: Tokyo Drift? that shit slaps and i was hella inspired so this is what came of it after it FINALLY is available on Netflix
> 
> i recommend the movie if you haven't watched it too, it's honestly just so good and thrilling as much as the whole 2 Fast 2 Furious series  
> (cries bc Paul Walker is my man and i miss him but rest in peace my legendary bby u n u)
> 
> enjoy! this will be another 2 or 3 part story because i've been a sucker for plots !!!!!

The crowds cheered without stop as a red blur sped past the paint, followed by a green blur. Screeches echo along the concrete structures as a sleek red BMW M5 drifts to a stop, crowds of mixed men and women surround the car and a man managed to shove through the crowd and yelled at them to stand back. Money is exchanged, some looking glum from losing a bet and others happy as they shove the cash in their pockets.

 

A Japanese man rolls his eyes as he snags a megaphone from a stranger, turning it up, “Get the fuck away from the M5 before I run your asses over!”

 

The people stand back a bit discouraged before the man turns towards the driver’s seat, opening it to welcome the winner of the race.

 

“One more time for the undefeated Drift King! Johnny Seo!”

 

He announces obnoxiously over the megaphone, the crowd is deafeningly loud as the man slowly steps out of the car. Johnny raises a hand in recognition as a slight smile tugs at the corner of his lip, staring at the sea of people before looking at the man beside him.

 

“That’s enough Yuta, I don’t plan on getting mobbed tonight.” He snorts and nudges his side.

 

Yuta scoffs playfully as he shoves the megaphone at a crowd of people behind him and quickly forgets it, he pats Johnny’s back in response as the widest smile takes over his features.

 

“That’s race numero- what? 27? Dude, you’re the biggest fucking hit out here!” ( _ shh don’t kill me i really wanted to write that afjnkj _ )

 

Johnny only shakes his head as he pushes his hair back, suddenly feeling the heat of the parking garage hit him. The two walk up to their competitor and Johnny exchanges a pleasant handshake with a genuine smile.

 

“I’m impressed, Jung Jaehyun, close enough but 12 seconds late.”

 

Jaehyun laughs and shakes his head, “I’m a little ashamed- but hey- it’s an honor to get to race with the DK, you know? I’ll see you around?”

 

They nod it off and part with a light salute, turning to their respective vehicles as the people disperse quickly into whatever was left of the night. It was 1 AM and the moon was waning high in the sky, reflecting silently at the remaining cars.

 

“I’m spent. I need a hot shower and a long ass sleep.” Johnny sighs as he cracks his neck, looking at Yuta who is more indulged in his phone, “Hey.”

 

Yuta snaps away from his daze and stops typing, “I hear ya, I’m just talking to Jaehyun. Says he has something interesting for you- he just sent me a video clip.”

 

It was a clip of a race, the camera focused on the finishing line as he heard the usual crowds waiting. Deep sounds of engines rumble against the speakers before a black blur dusts the line, about 20 seconds later, another car passes and the crowd is wild- then the video ends. Johnny blinks, not sure what to feel before the phone on Yuta’s palm vibrates as another message comes from Jaehyun, they read it with interest.

 

‘ _ Undefeated street racer and drifter named TNT, he appeared in Dubai last week and no one saw him after. _ ’

 

The two raise a brow and trade looks, halting their steps as Yuta presses the call icon. TNT? The ghost racer? Oh this was interesting. Jaehyun’s laugh filters through the speaker when he picks up.

 

“The bait’s been caught by none other than our undisputed Drift King.”

 

“Spill it Jaehyun- this better not be some local race you attended.” Yuta slightly raises his voice, feeling pressed over his text.

 

TNT or dubbed the ‘Street Reaper’ or ‘Ghost Rider’ because he won races and their competitor’s car with it- essentially robbing them of the racer’s livelihood. It wasn’t like racers only had one car, but most usually favored one car to race with and to have it taken away so quick could even discourage one from racing again altogether.

 

“Matte black Nissan 370Z Nismo, aka Nissan Fairlady Z, the license plate is marked TNT-1X0.”

 

The phone vibrates again and Yuta opens the message while on speaker, a video of someone following the car before driving off into the night and confirms the license plate. Johnny notices that the windows are tinted impossibly black, concealing anyone who sat in the car. Only TNT had his windows tinted that dark without getting flagged or denied from racing.

 

“TNT just won their 27th match last week, I think I smell a competition Seo.” He could almost hear the shit-eating grin on Jaehyun’s face.

 

Yuta blows it off and Johnny takes it upon himself to reply instead, “If he wants competition he should show up personally, I don’t do the whole incognito shit.”

 

“Are you stupid or are you dumb? TNT’s been racing just as long as you and no one- I mean NO ONE- has ever seen TNT’s face. TNT might even be a woman for all we know.”

 

TNT was notorious not only for car reaping but also for the fact that they never showed their face, Johnny sees no reason why, but he respects it anyway. Maybe he was a criminal or a serial killer that just loved to race.

 

Jaehyun continues again, “Listen, dude, word is going around that he just left his Fukuoka gig and is en-route to Daegu, possibly Seoul if you have that much clout. And if TNT is really coming to face off Drift King I wanna be the first to know.”

 

Jaehyun is extremely interested in TNT’s identity as well as his racing skills, figured that if he couldn’t beat Drift King Seo, then he’d watch a street race against him and TNT.

 

Yuta grins as he faces Johnny, “Imagine that- Drift King Seo versus infamous Ghost Rider TNT.”

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow thinking of the possibilities, there was no way in hell he’d ever hand off his MX5 to a cocky-no-faced racer. But he couldn’t deny that the prospect was thrilling, he doesn’t want to win any of TNT’s cars, he just wants to see his face and that was what drove him to agree without second thoughts.

 

“Calm your asses down, I’ll take the ticket and maybe even try to contact him. BUT. No one speaks about this until I get some shut-eye. I’m fucking beat from staying up and celebrating every damn win these last few days.”

 

The deal is settled and Yuta is again, busy on his phone to find TNT’s right-hand man to contact. Yuta gives him an uninterested wave as Johnny bids a goodbye, he only rolls his eyes, disrespecting the Drift King- and his best friend- so easily.

 

“I’ll find you first thing in the morning, King.”

 

Yuta calls out as he leans on his shiny cobalt Subaru WRX, Yuta was also a street racer and drifter. He preferred to collect and customize his own cars but had some gigs of his own, Yuta Nakamoto was still the undisputed Tokyo Drift King and didn’t venture to compete at an international level. He argued that it was too much work to have to fly to different countries (along with bullshit foreign race car requirements), exposing his car to different climates so often was only going to work up his ‘mechanic’s anxiety’ per se, his cars were practically his children. So he stayed local; hopping from Tokyo, Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya and other cities within the country.

 

Johnny goes to sleep around three in the morning that Sunday night- or rather Monday morning. He is awakened by raucous knocking on his front door and he groans as he looks up at his clock with bleary eyes.

 

“It’s fucking almost 8 am what the-” Johnny groans again as he is forced to get up, stumbling a bit dizzy as he stood up so quickly.

 

He yanks the door open to curse at whoever the hell decided to wake him up when he planned to sleep til at least three in the afternoon that day.

 

“Yuta what the actual fuck.”

 

The said man raises his hands in surrender to Johnny’s morning wrath, he wiggles his brows and smiles sheepishly, feeling the door eventually coming for his nose if he doesn’t shimmy in his flat anytime soon.

 

“I know I know- It’s not my fault you had to sleep late, blame Jaehyun for racing you.” He points out like the smartass he is.

 

Johnny blinks at him with tired eyes and yanks his hoodie strings to conceal his puffy face, waddling in his flat to lay face flat on his sofa, a bit funny looking considering that his six feet and two inched being is overflowing off his small couch.

 

“I found TNT’s guy. Name is Kun, pretty serious but also kind of an asshole. I guess he was alright to talk to but I have yet to tell him how this race is gonna benefit TNT or you in any way.”

 

Johnny sighs in his hoodie and turns to lay on his back, pulling the hood loose just a little bit.

 

“He can try and take my BMW but I’m 110% sure it’s impossible, Drift King Seo isn’t as easy as TNT thinks.” Johnny rasps in his morning voice, although tired but overflowing with confidence.

 

Yuta says nothing as he sighs in his seat, chewing on his lip as he stares at his phone screen. Johnny peeks at him with one eye and sticks his hand out, motioning for his phone with his fingers. The Japanese man looks at him weirdly before slapping the phone on his grasp and Johnny makes no hesitation to press the call icon and blankly stares at the ceiling as he holds it against his ear. Yuta’s eyes slightly widen and he panics.

 

“Johnny-”

 

“Shut up, I got this. This Kun guy simply cannot refuse a call from the actual Drift King.”

 

Johnny very rarely used his clout to get what he wanted, but he was intrigued by TNT, by his skills and his racing and most of all his identity. He raced to race, not for the money and fame, he wanted to prove to the world that racing was something that required passion, not the hunger for fame, the thrill of going on dangerous speeds and seeing the city lights flick by in milliseconds was what he lived for. He was determined to make his point through a phone call for the next most talented street racer next to himself.

 

“You haven’t given up yet?” An accented voice answers.

 

“This is the Drift King, Johnny Seo, who also won his 27th race just about six hours ago. I’ve been told that the Ghost Rider is in town and I’m interested in taking up his challenge.”

 

“What do you have for us? That BMW?”

 

Johnny smirks as he makes eye contact with Yuta who is dead silent and listening intently, “No. TNT can kiss my ass because no one’s touching my BMW. My deal is, if I beat Ghost Rider I get to see the face.”

 

The line is silent and Yuta holds his breath, biting his lip as if Johnny just made a fatal mistake in making such a weighty proposition.

 

“...That’s it? What about the Fairlady?” Kun asks, referring to TNT’s car.

 

Johnny snorts, “Don’t need it, I don’t do things the TNT way. That’s all Drift King Seo has to offer.”

 

The line is silent again and Yuta is chewing on his lip so aggressively as he listens.

 

Kun finally breathes, “It’s a deal. But TNT wants you to host the race, although TNT gets choice on the location.”

 

And Yuta almost faints from holding his breath as he silently fist pumps the air and cheers in silence.

 

“When and where?” Johnny sits up as excitement rushes in his veins, a smile on his lips.

 

-

 

“Bangkok, Thailand and exactly two and a half weeks from now. I’ll handle the tickets, hotel, and transportation.” Kun speaks as he already sets on booking the flights and accommodations.

 

Meanwhile, another person is interestingly listening in on the conversation, listening to the one and only Drift King seeking the said street racer just sitting comfortably behind Kun. The call is briefly ended with later reassurance, Kun turns away from his desktop as he raises a brow at the person lounging behind him.

 

“Ten, are you sure about this?”

 

Ten is sitting there with a sly grin on his face as he watches video clips of his subject of interest, Johnny Seo aka the undefeated International Drift King who raced alongside his Tokyo counterpart, Yuta Nakamoto. He pauses right after Johnny comes out of his blood red BMW M5. A fitting muscular looking car for the tall and muscular Johnny Seo, Ten thinks it’s a perfect scene and screenshots it before looking at Kun.

 

“Would I have stopped you if I wasn’t?”

 

Kun sighs and rolls his eyes, “The man literally races like Tokyo King Nakamoto and like a westerner- and don’t forget he is also kind of a westerner- Ten, you could lose this gig.”

 

Ten stays quiet, his smile never disappearing as he only stares at Kun before it finally clicks.

 

“You want to lose, don’t you?”

 

Ten snaps his fingers and jumps to his feet, pocketing his phone, “Bingo my Kun- I’ve won too much and for way too long- all these street racers are wack wherever I go and have no real passion. I feel like Johnny can change the game, beat me at my own sick game, I could give him my whole catalog of cars if I chose to and I’d be totally fine with it.”

 

“And? What of his deal?”

 

Ten hums as he paces in thought behind Kun, forever typing away at his desktop as Ten’s faithful manager and mentor.

 

“About seeing my face? I think it’s interesting, no one ever asked to see my face in a race, only asking for any of my cars or even money. Bunch of fame-hungry ass rats, Johnny’s interesting… but also very attractive.”

 

Kun sighs again, massaging his temples, “Ten. You don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

 

“He lives and breathes with Yuta Nakamoto, a confirmed bisexual Japanese man, Kun my gaydar is always on point. Have you seen how the man parties after each his races?”

 

And Kun concedes, only because he was actually correct. Ten himself was as gay as it comes and one would be an actual idiot to not realize that, but he was also very good at identifying people at an introspective scale and it was a little scary, yet it made him a unique person with unique qualities nonetheless. Kun didn’t have to ask, or rather didn’t want to know whatever the hell Ten dug up in the internet to prove his ‘Johnny is definitely into guys’ notion.

 

Ten is now completely intrigued as he flashes his phone again, looking back at the arrogant and handsome face on the screen, the smirk on his lips making Ten want to smack it right off.

 

“Watch out Drift King, I’ll be taking your throne soon.”

 

-

 

He watches from the showroom as Yuta’s cobalt Subaru goes in a perfect donut on the concrete below him, dirt and smoke rising in clouds before he eventually stops. Johnny turns away with a satisfied smile, the sound of Kun’s approval over the phone still ringing in his ears. The thought of kicking TNT off his faceless facade was enticing and he could care less about what his rewards were, the end was coming for both of them, eventually, either of them would get dethroned as the best street racer. Johnny wondered if he did it for the money and fame as most racers did, or did he see things like Johnny did too? Whatever his reasons were, Johnny was intent on experiencing in the next couple of weeks. He heads from the showroom neatly aligned with Yuta’s and his own cars down to his less extravagant flat across it, he heads to his room with renewed vigor as he packs the clothes for the upcoming flight.

 

Yuta doesn’t emerge from his car until the sunset dawns on him, he parks his car back in its respective spot and goes to find Johnny in his flat, he’s eating a bowl of Cookie Crisps on the kitchen counter with his phone broadcasting Kitchen Nightmares while doing so.

 

“You done packing?”

 

Johnny nods and swallows before replying. “Yeah, some of the stuff is already in my BM since we’ll be spending almost three weeks in Bangkok- as a part of TNT’s bargain. Might as well use our days and wander a little.”

 

Yuta nods slowly in agreement, feeling the cold keys of his Subaru in thought.

 

“Yeah I’ll go do that. Kun said he’ll tell me once the flight is confirmed, we’ll get the private flight since we have cars.” Yuta informs before he shortly waves with two fingers, signaling his leave.

 

“Great. I’ll play with my BM for a bit tonight before anything else. Text me if anything comes up?”

 

Yuta hums in agreement as he finally leaves Johnny’s flat.

  
About an hour later, Johnny gets a text from Yuta about the confirmed flight and tickets.

 

‘ _ Kun mentioned that TNT’s sharing the same hotel too. What’s the verdict? _ ’

 

Johnny smirks yet again as he types out a reply.

 

‘ _ To find TNT before and give them a good scare. A little bit of pressure always does it and I’m pretty damn sure TNT is human enough to feel even a little nervous. _ ’

 

It takes about two minutes before Yuta replies again.

 

‘ _ So much for being a good player, sounds like you wanna hit him with your car or maybe even hit his Nissan. _ ’

 

Johnny only chuckles as he goes back to his messages, rewatching the videos that Jaehyun had sent to him of TNT’s races. Each time his sleek Nissan 370Z, a speed demon as well as one of the crowned drifting cars. TNT apparently had a labyrinth of cars from all his minor and major races, but Johnny had no interest in it, all he wanted was to have a go at the reaper himself. To overcome death by beating the Ghost Rider in a race.

 

“Get ready Ghost Rider, we’ll see who’s going to get dragged to hell this time.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet he’s standing there so close and looking almost otherworldly with the mansion’s glow illuminating his presence, Johnny is still mesmerized.

The air is pleasantly cool, the night falling beautifully for Johnny and Yuta when they arrive at the airport. They grab their extra pieces of luggage from the conveyor belt and Yuta thumbs through his phone again as Johnny leans on the wall, the two waiting for the mentioned Kun.

 

It only takes a few minutes before a blond man approaches them, face blank and serious as he raises a brow.

 

“Johnny Seo and Yuta Nakamoto?”

 

Yuta looks up from his phone in surprise and looks around warily before looking at Kun, Johnny pulls up his mask further.

 

“I’m Kun, with TNT obviously. Don’t worry, it’s not too hard to recognize a Japanese man and-” He glances at Johnny’s leaning form, “-a six foot two American in Thailand, you two are more obvious than highlighters.”

 

Kun’s words seem cutting, as if the two somehow found a way to offend him just by existing. They follow him out of the busy airport, not having enough time to tour the huge strip before they usher themselves in a tinted, sleek black 2006 Pontiac GTO. Yuta is smiling ear to ear as he sits in the back.

 

“Ah what a beauty, I love this one, has such a musical sound whenever the engine starts.” Kun smiles just a little at the compliment towards his car, Johnny sighs in relief as he sits in the passenger seat.

 

Kun raises a brow and Johnny waves it off, “Restless, I was watching movie after movie in that plane and didn’t get a wink of sleep.”

 

Kun only shakes his head as he drives off, once he was out of the bustle, Kun makes an abrupt turn before going above the speed limit in the highway. Johnny is jolted awake by the sudden change of speed, not that he was scared, but just sleep-deprived and the last thing he expected was for a Chinese stranger to suddenly start going 2 Fast 2 Furious on him. It takes Kun 15 minutes until they finally arrive to their accommodation, a sprawling contemporary mansion that looked like it was floating off the ground from its amazing view over a body of water.

 

Johnny and Yuta lived life like simpletons with hella cash, but this? This was a prime example of living at its grandest with hella cash. The two are gaping at the look of the mansion once the sun sunk, spotlights making the house look even more grand in the dark sky. The one thing that takes Johnny’s interest is the warehouse just a bit away from the mansion and amidst their gaping, Ten is watching from his room past his tinted windows as always, finally seeing the Drift King in awe at his ‘humble’ abode of some sort. He watches the three as they talk, Yuta is more absorbed into Kun’s words as Johnny’s eyes wander the property.

 

And Ten jolts still when he thinks Johnny just makes eye contact with him when he was hundreds of feet on the ground, his heart drops until he realizes that he was only looking at the mansion intently. His ears warm and he stands up, going away in a rush before the three could enter the mansion, becoming a hermit in his basement and making sure that the door was locked behind him. He turns on the earpiece that was connected with Kun’s, listening to their conversation intently.

 

“TNT insists that you make yourself comfortable here, you can play around with the things in the garage over there. The passcode is 2702”

 

Johnny perks up at the mention of the name as they follow Kun inside the mansion, “Is TNT here?”

 

Kun is silent for a few seconds as he slips off his sneakers neatly to the side, “I can’t disclose that information.”

 

“Why all the mystery? TNT’s not a serial killer or some shit right?”

 

Ten giggles as he chimes in Kun’s ear, “Yeah sure- I’m a serial killer Kun, say it.”

 

“No, it’s a personal reason, that’s all.” And Ten frowns childishly as he moves around in the basement.

 

He lounges on the sofa and dims the lights, lying comfortably as he turns on the TV to watch while the three thrived upstairs. He had no problem caving up in the basement, it practically had enough commodities like an apartment. And as much as he wanted to see Johnny up close and in the flesh, he’d have to wait until he passes the finish line in a few days time.

 

Johnny is content with driving his BMW around the property and into the city once in a while, enjoying the stay as Yuta agreed and grabbing a few little souvenirs here and there before going back to the mansion,  treating it like they were in their own flat back in Osaka. The news of TNT going to race against Drift King Seo spread like wildfire among the street racer enthusiasts, and as promised, Jaehyun was the first to know as he immediately booked a flight to Bangkok for a few days before just to watch the race.

 

Meanwhile, Ten’s notifications are exploding with the buzz as pictures of their cars, betting polls and posters are made to spread the word. A smile grows on his face as he presses his glasses on his nose bridge, tossing his phone on the couch before taking a swig of his bottle of Singha. The beer pleasantly coursing down his throat as he winds down for the night, feeling his heart thud in his chest pleasantly despite the alcohol slowing it down. The race was to take approximately 14 hours from now, tomorrow midnight in the blocked out streets of Bangkok. He could feel the tingle in his fingers as he itched to touch the wheel of his Fairlady, drifting and coursing through the streets as passionately as always.

 

By the time the evening hits the next day, Yuta is taking one of his other cars for a fun-run around the property as Kun allowed them. His Mazda RX-7 Veilside, which he fondly named Fortuna, drifting and revving loudly along the sharp mountain roads behind TNT’s property. Yuta’s eyes are bright with fire as his hands and foot move quick with sequence, turning and pressing on the gas as he lets the throttle control the car smoothly before letting the drift release. He rounds the last corner and arrives in front of the mansion, doing one last finishing donut until he goes to prepare for the night.

 

Johnny’s race was in four hours time, which was still quite a lot of time till the hype and the two drifters were already feeling just 48 hours ago. Yuta fetches Johnny from his guest room, then drives Fortuna back with him to the huge warehouse, filled with all the cars TNT’s prize cars. His signature matte black Fairlady is nowhere to be seen until now, it’s sitting smack in the middle of the warehouse and Yuta whistles as he nears it, slowing Fortuna to a cruise as they both lean towards the window to inspect the car.

 

“Damn.”

 

“You can say that again.” Yuta sighs.

 

The car was definitely not the best out there of course, but to see TNT’s car of choice up close as if it didn’t exist was definitely something on the two racer’s mind. Unknown to them, the owner of the car sits comfortably and observes the two ogling the vehicle. Ten giggles and watches as they make another round, the Mazda slowly cruises out of the way and Ten is quick to start the engine. The sound is practically eargasm to any racer’s ears, he modified his car to its best potential and treated it as if it was his child. He presses on the gas, the sound of the engine roaring in the warehouse gives off a thrilling vibe.

 

Three hours left and Johnny would be able to face that TNT, he nudges Yuta and gets out of his Mazda to round the satin black speed demon. He leans on his knees and eyes wherever the driver was seated, hoping to make eye contact past the black tint, mouthing something unheard to the human ears that only Johnny and Ten can understand. Ten revs his engine again as he returns it with a smug look, engraving the message in his mind, Johnny moves out of the way and letting the Fairlady speed off into the night.

 

He smirks as Yuta pops his head out of the car with that same grin of excitement, “TNT is definitely real.”

 

Johnny smirks, “Of course, Ghost Rider is about to meet his maker tonight.”

 

The two are quick to prepare, driving their car out the garage before doing so. The night is cooler, windier this time around and the lights give the mansion a beautiful glow. Kun informed the two about the race and sent them the address, but didn’t explain anything further or what was to happen once it was over. Johnny’s veins are filled with adrenaline as he messily ruffles his windblown hair. Yuta decides to drive Fortuna there whereas Johnny took his time with his BMW.

 

The night was still young and he was more than ready to live it all, he pulls up to the blocked out street. Crowds of people perking up at the sight of his familiar car, he stops and comes out briefly, no sooner does Yuta find him amongst the cheering people and clapped his back firmly.

 

“The smell of victory is upon us ladies and gents!” Yuta announces and the people yell in excitement, waving money at each other and some just hyped to get the race started.

 

The deep grumble of another vehicle disturbs the crowd, parting as a certain black car’s headlights flashed. Johnny smirks as he stares past the inky black windshield before nodding at Yuta and nudging him.

 

“Let’s do it. TNT’s gonna experience the race of his life.” Johnny revs his BMW and slowly comes to a cruise as the crowd parts away from the path.

 

He aligns beside the black Fairlady, blood pumping with adrenaline as he stared at the digital time. It was two minutes till midnight and he could already feel the rush of the finish line during it, the last minute was reserved for the last of the bets passed around the enthusiasts, then the flag lady struts to the middle, clothes tight and bright. She announces their names and Johnny drums his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“To my right we have- Drift King, Johnny Seo!” She smiles and looks at him through the glass, then points to the blacked out Fairlady, “And to my left is- the one and only undefeated Ghost Rider, TNT!”

 

She glances at the huge digital timer at the header before grinning and waving the flag downwards. The engines of the two cars were deafening as the rubber skidded on the cement and kicked up smoke and dust, the two cars gone in what seemed like a split second. Yuta watches through his tablet as Kun does on his own as opposed to watching the monitors by the finish line, showing aerial live broadcast of the race and Yuta is smirking as he watches the two take separate roads that all went to the same destination. Races typically lasted five minutes, longer if the path was more winding or generally longer, that was when it usually included multiple racers. But this was two, TNT versus DK, the race that everyone mentioned but never thought it would happen until now.

 

Kun is stoic beside him as he monitors the race, watching Ten and Johnny drift so precariously around cars but avoiding just very slightly. Both were admittedly great drivers of course, but Kun always worried that Ten’s impulsivity would lead to a fatal accident. Three minutes pass and the two are close, the time seems to have a hard time catching up to them as they approach the winding backroads, closing in on the underground garage. The two cars overtake each other by mere inches at the last two minutes and as if on cue, Kun and Yuta look up at the same time as the sounds of their skidding- music to the racer’s ears really- coming closer by the second.

 

Yuta is confident, but still watches with bated breath as he stares at the incoming headlights and he inhales sharply as the two whizz past so very closely. Kun’s eyes close as he sighs out in relief behind Yuta and the Japanese racer is quick to zoom and watch the footage frame by frame. The crowds are practically screaming at each other, fighting over such a close match and yelling as they betted over who really won. Ten glances at the BMW and quickly shifts into a drift as they approached the open lot with lesser people, Johnny does the same as the two go on a similar motion, headlights beaming at each other until they skidded to a halt.

 

Ten is grinning gleefully as he stares at Johnny, he knows he couldn’t see him through his windshield, but he’s sure he can feel the intensity of the stares. Ten is breathless and he feels as if his heart was going to explode from the excessive adrenaline coursing in his system. Yuta is pushing his tongue along the side of his mouth, contemplation in his eyes as he goes to the side of the BMW before he shows his thousand-megawatt smile.

 

“Drift King!” He yells with a unique lilt in his voice.

 

Ten scoffs lightheartedly as he nods, Drift King did beat him, by mere milliseconds.

 

Kun rings in his bluetooth call as he watches the people exchange their cash and crowd around Johnny Seo as he stands up from his car, Yuta hyping him up as a genuine smile creeps on his face, making Johnny’s eyes crinkle handsomely.

 

“Can you believe that? 1.79 milliseconds?” Kun sighs, but Ten hears the relief in his voice as if he somehow felt apprehensive about this whole thing.

 

Ten is happy as he remembers the look in Johnny’s face every time he stared at him through his darkened windows, it burned with passion and all of his soul and Ten admired that. Someone who took his title and was worthy of it by all means, street racing was his life and finding a worthy opponent was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Ten revs his engine and Johnny glances over with a small smile, Ten is quick to pull out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. The number that Kun gave him was Johnny’s and his thumb hovers over the call icon before shaking his head with a smile, opting for a text instead.

 

‘See you back at my place? -tnt’

 

Ten quickly drives away after sending the text and it wasn’t until 23 minutes later that Johnny responds back. Ten washes up as soon as he properly hides away his Fairlady, dashing back and forth in his home and waiting at his personal balcony as the front of his house is populated with expensive cars of the sort, men and women dressed of the sort and enjoying the thrill of the pitch black early morning. He’s leaning on his balcony, unnoticed above the crowd of people below him as he drinks to his own personal victory and going as far as smoking with his glass bong, playing with the smoke as it slowly makes his mind hazy and leaving him high.

 

Ten’s mansion is filled with partygoers, lights, blaring music, alcohol and drugs of all the sort. Celebrating the win till five in the morning apparently, Johnny gets a text from TNT again and he follows the directions inside the mansion as he tries to get away from strangers trying to grab his attention. He finds the secluded stairway that led to the highest point of the mansion and knocks before entering the room, Johnny peeks in and finds a person with their back facing him, milky smoke filtering around their head as a whiff of cannabis finds his senses.

 

He silently makes his way across the big room and towards the clear sliding doors, his competitor leaned on the balcony and he smiles pleasantly as he stands just a few feet beside him. He stares at the pitch black sky before turning to the surprisingly smaller man and Johnny is lying if he thinks he’s not mesmerized, but he covers it with a grin.

 

“How do I know if you’re really TNT?”

 

He chuckles before he replies, “I’m sure I won’t forget the split second that you literally almost blew off my side mirror. The name’s Ten, you can forget the whole TNT cover since we’re here.”

 

Johnny snorts and shakes his head, “Moot point. If it makes you feel better, I tried to get a closer look inside but I guess I really did have to win to see you, Ten. I’m sure you know already, but I’m Johnny.”

 

Ten perks up at this as he finally looks at Johnny with curiosity in his hazy, reddened eyes.

 

“What’s your story, hm?”

 

Johnny shrugs as he returns the stare, Ten cracks a small smile as he swipes up the bottle of clear liquor and hands it to Johnny. He takes it with a small nod and takes a long swig without much caution, hissing softly as the burn pleasantly courses down his throat.

 

“Hot shit- but anyway- I needed a change of pace. I’ve been racing for the title, sometimes the money. But I really needed that same fire I’m feeling, feeling the adrenaline and watching the world go by so fast- it’s all so beautiful and fleeting really.”

 

Ten is feeling adventurous as he listens, inhaling the smoke in the glass bong and lightly pressing two fingers over his lips as he puffs out rings. Johnny laughs softly as he watches the rings dissipate, occasionally taking a long gulp of the liquor and letting the alcohol buzz his tired mind.

 

“You?”

 

Ten wiggles his fingers and Johnny hands over the liquor as he drinks some before replying.

 

“All I ever knew was victory with that Fairlady. I wanted to find a worthy racer.” Ten smiles as he stares up at the taller man.

 

And as he stares, he then remembers that Johnny is better looking up close than he did in the pictures and videos. Tall and brooding, his face etched with the right curves and edges and in Ten’s drunk-high brain- he’s hot. Johnny’s eyes skim over Ten’s soft features, still finding it hard to believe that this small, soft-spoken man is the person who had raced without second thoughts- claiming so many pink slips and a whole library of cars that he hasn’t even seen being used. Yet he’s standing there so close and looking almost otherworldly with the mansion’s glow illuminating his presence, Johnny is still mesmerized.

 

Johnny licks his lip for a moment, “Mm?”

 

Ten smiles lazily and he tilts his head, giggling softly and Johnny swears he could melt on his spot, “Nothing. I’m just enjoying the weed and alcohol so don’t mind me, the view is nice tonight.”

 

Ten is blatantly flirting and Johnny is just as bold to do the same.

 

“Oh? I could say the same. Minus the weed and alcohol. Is that why you keep your face hidden?”

 

Ten snorts and shakes his head with a soft smile, “I didn’t take you for the straightforward type, but maybe I’m wrong.”

 

“And I didn’t take you for the charming type either, who knows.” Johnny licks his dry lip again, pleasantly buzzed with the strong liquor as he nears Ten and leans on the railing.

 

Ten places down his bong and the almost empty bottle, raising a testing brow at the taller as a grin replaces his lazily drawn lips.

 

“Charming? Do explain, Johnny Seo.”

 

Johnny chuckles as Ten forgets all the lines of socially acceptable distancing and practically leans up against him, almost nose to nose as he holds on to the railing. Johnny is careful to place a hand on his upper arm, testing the waters.

 

“Can I show and tell instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n:
> 
> i treasure this plot a lot lowkey💕

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:
> 
> also a lot of thanks to those who support and read my works (lowkey i feel like theyre not all that great but ajfnfsns idk yall love it so i'll love it too i guess hhhh)
> 
> and random thanks to @softtennie who i read from recently and love the heckin heck out their story- who also loves my works back THANK YOU VERY MUCHO MI AMOR ❤ i'll write a scenario much to your liking soon ;)
> 
> lowkey blow up my ask.fm bc i wanna get some thoughts, feedback and PLOT INSPIRATION  
> https://ask.fm/tastytennie


End file.
